Le mythe d'Alec et de Magnus
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec est un prince d'Idris le plus beau du pays que tous les sujets chantait des louanges en le comparant à la déeesse de l'amour. Mais celle-ci fut enragée par cet affront demanda à son fils de faire tomber amoureux le prince a une personne laid. BoyXBoy le mythe de Psyché version mortal instruments


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton : Tu devrais attendre demain pour le savoir ;p**

 **Nono 0109 : oui je cherche une pour une de mes fics à Imprégnation en faite mon ancienne béta l'avait corrigé jusqu'à le chapitre 12 si tu es disponible et intérressé pas de problème**

 **Maia 0067 : Ravie que c'est t'a plu et oui une histoire se termine pour commencer une autre encore plus grandiose**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'os, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **LE MYTHE D'ALEC ET DE MAGNUS**_

Alec lisait un livre dans sa chambre sur le bord de la fenêtre, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir sur ses deux sœurs Maureen et Camille.

\- Père nous demande dans la salle du trône l'avertis Maureen

\- J'arrive souffla Alec en refermant son livre

Il déposa son livre sur la table et suivit ses sœurs hors de sa chambre, tous les domestiques les contemplèrent avec émerveillement. Ils se rendirent dans la salle du trône, leur père les attendait sur le trône.

\- Bonjour père salua ses enfants

\- Les enfants, beaucoup de personnes sont venus vous voir aujourd'hui révéla leur père

\- Encore gronda Maureen

\- Oui confirma leur père

\- Moi j'aime que les gens se déplacent pour voir ma beauté se vanta Camille en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Tu aimes quand on te compare à la beauté des déesses se moqua Maureen

Camille ne lui répondit pas mais fit un geste agacé envers sa sœur, Alec ne parla pas mais hocha seulement la tête.

\- Peut-être que vous trouverez un mari digne de ce nom espéra leur père

\- Oh oui j'espère épouser un roi riche rêva Maureen

\- Et moi j'espère d'avoir des présents dignes de moi renchérit Camille

Leur père se tourna vers son fils,

\- Et toi Alec demanda son père

\- Je ne veux rien père juste un bon mari qui m'aime souhaita Alec

Son père sourit à son souhait alors que ses sœurs se moquaient de lui, Alec n'en avait cure des moqueries de ses sœurs. Alec était le prince d'Idris, il était connu dans tout le royaume par sa grande beauté et ses yeux bleus comme l'océan. Ses sœurs avaient la même beauté que lui mais elles étaient loin de l'égaler, leur père le roi Robert espérait que ses enfants se marient. Alec se rendit dans sa chambre à nouveau pour lire, il soupira longuement en regardant la mer, tous les sujets du royaume et d'autres visiteurs des autre contrées venaient le voir lui et ses sœurs pour contempler leur beauté. Quelques jours plus tard les gens se bousculèrent aux portes de du palais pour contempler la beauté d'Alec et ses sœurs, un riche roi vint se présenter à Robert.

\- Sire Robert, vos enfants sont d'une grande beauté complimenta le roi voisin

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Robert

\- Mais est-ce que vous me permettez d'épouser l'un de vos enfants proposa le roi

\- Je vois et je suppose que vous voulez épouser ma fille aînée Maureen conclu Robert

\- Oui, j'ai emmené des présents pour votre fille pour que vous puissiez m'accorder sa main proposa le roi en montrant des trésors plus beaux les uns que les autres

\- Très bien j'accepte cette alliance approuva Robert

Robert conclut l'alliance et alla informer sa fille aînée qui était heureuse des présents de son futur époux,

\- Je serai la reine la plus enviée de tout le royaume se vanta Maureen

\- Peuh ! C'est ce qu'on verra ma chère sœur répliqua Camille

Alec les regardait sans rien dire, Maureen regarda son frère cadet qui l'observait.

\- Et toi Alec, demanda Maureen

\- Moi tout ce que je te souhaite c'est que tu sois heureuse dans ta vie conjugale souhaita Alec humblement

\- Ne t'en fais pas je serai la femme la plus heureuse avec la richesse de mon époux se vanta Maureen

Quelques jours plus tard le royaume célébra la noce de la princesse, Robert fut triste du départ de sa fille.

\- Tu vas beaucoup me manquer ma fille soupira Robert

\- Ne t'en fais pas papa, je serai la femme la plus comblée du royaume sourit Maureen

Camille critiqua sa sœur en lui disant qu'elle acceptait l'alliance pour la richesse de son mari, celle-ci fit la sourde oreille. Alec serra sa grande sœur, puis elle partit s'installer dans son royaume. Alec regarda le paysage depuis sa fenêtre, une servante vint le voir.

\- Votre majesté, votre père vous demande avertis la servante

\- Très bien répondit Alec

Il se rendit dans la salle où était son père, il était en compagnie d'un homme avec la peau mate.

\- Voici mon fils Alexander présenta Robert

L'homme le contemplait avec fascination,

\- La beauté de la déesse de l'Amour Lilith fait pâle figure devant votre beauté votre majesté loua l'homme

\- Ma beauté n'est rien à comparé à celle de la déesse Lilith réfuta Alec humblement

\- Vous êtes trop humble votre majesté répondit l'homme

Alec sourit légèrement, il lui proposa de se promener dans le château. Alec riait aux histoires que l'homme racontait,

\- Même le dieu Jonathan lui-même m'est témoin de ce phénomène qu'avait cet homme raconta l'homme

\- Vos histoires sont incroyables sir Raj sourit Alec

\- Merci votre majesté, je pense que c'est l'heure pour moi de m'en aller s'excusa Raj

Il hocha la tête en regardant le roi partir, il sourit malgré lui à l'histoire du roi. Quelques jours plus tard Il lisait un livre dans le jardin royal à l'ombre, Camille vint le voir.

\- Toujours fourré dans tes livres se renfrogna Camille

\- Que se passe-t-il Camille demanda Alec en regardant sa sœur

\- Oh trois fois rien, juste que ce roi Raj est venue encore voir notre père et il te demande à nouveau exposa Camille en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Bien répondit Alec en refermant son livre

Il suivit sa sœur jusqu'à la salle du trône de son père, Raj parlait avec Robert. Il vit Camille et Alec venir,

\- Par Jonathan, Robert non seulement votre fils est très beau mais votre fille est très belle comme une déesse complimenta Raj

Camille sourit de vantardise, Il leur proposa de se promener dans le palais comme la première fois. Camille s'ennuyait ferme devant les histoires de Raj alors qu'Alec souriait poliment, une domestique vint les voir.

\- Vos majestés, je viens vous informer de la venue de votre sœur la reine Maureen informa la servante

\- Tiens elle vient se pavaner devant nous avec les richesses de son riche mari critiqua Camille

Alec fut heureux de revoir sa sœur aînée, elle était vêtue des vêtements les plus luxueux de toute Idris.

\- Je suis désolée de venir sans mon mari mais il doit gérer les affaires politiques se vanta Maureen

\- Oh dommage sourit Camille hypocrite

Alec sourit à sa sœur, ils se dirigèrent vers la terrasse. Maureen se vanta de la richesse de son royaume,

\- Si vous savez combien de présents mon mari m'offre tous les jours se vanta l'aînée

\- N'oublie pas que tu dois faire au plus vite un héritier décréta Camille

Elle stoppa de se vanter ce qui réjouit sa sœur,

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Maureen demanda Alec inquiet

\- Tout va bien et pour répondre à Camille, ne t'en fais pas je fais mes devoirs d'épouse rétorqua Maureen

\- Comment ça s'est passé ta nuit de noce demanda Alec

\- C'était horrible, je dois vous dire que c'était douloureux quand il était sur moi grimaça Maureen

\- Alors la première fois c'est douloureux conclu Camille

\- Tu peux me croire tu l'as impression que tout ton corps est en train de se briser alors que ton mari ne fera rien pour te soulager expliqua Maureen

\- Peuh moi jamais je laisserai mon mari me toucher si c'est pour me faire mal décréta Camille

\- Mais tu devras te marier un jour pour que tu es des enfants répliqua Maureen

Elle fusilla sa sœur qui se vengea, elle se tourna vers Alec.

\- Crois-moi Alexander, quand tu auras ta nuit de noce ton mari va te faire beaucoup de mal en te surplombant déclara Maureen

Alec prit peur des paroles de sa sœur, le soir il regarda les ciels en se demandant qui serait son mari. Quelque part dans un palais magnifique une femme protesta en buvant de l'ambroisie,

\- Franchement ces stupides mortels qui se croient tous permit en osant dire que ce connard est plus beau que moi s'écria la jeune femme

\- Voyons calmes-toi très chère, tu sais comment sont les mortels à divaguer pour rien riait un homme

\- Jonathan, j'ai horreur d'avoir de la concurrence en beauté, je suis la déesse de l'amour et de la beauté ce qui signifie que personne ne doit m'arriver à la cheville pas même ce prince Alexander dont tout le monde loue sa beauté cracha la déesse

\- Voyons Lilith, tu ne vas pas te venger sur une personne qui n'y est pour rien, s'il aimait se vanter là je t'aurai laissé te venger mais ce brave garçon aussi beau de l'extérieur et aussi beau à l'intérieur apaisa Jonathan

Elle fit un geste de dédain, le dieu se leva en soupirant.

\- Bien je dois partir car j'ai vu une très belle mortelle et je voudrais la courtiser avant que Sébastien l'a prennes avant moi déclara Jonathan

\- Pauvre Seelie sourit Lilith

\- Elle va être en colère un moment mais elle me pardonne toujours ricana Jonathan

Il s'en alla en laissant la belle déesse boire de l'ambroisie, elle regarda vers la terre depuis son temple. Elle remarqua le peu d'offrandes qu'il y avait ce qui la fit enrager,

\- Ça il va me le payer, je vais me venger de cette affront vociféra Lilith

Elle réfléchit à un plan pour se venger d'Alec, celui-ci ne se doutait pas de la vengeance de la déesse lisait un livre dans le jardin avant de regarder le ciel.

\- Le ciel est vraiment parfait n'est-ce pas admira Raj

Il sursauta avant de se relever pour s'incliner devant lui,

\- Voyons, ce n'est pas la peine de vous incliner devant moi riait Raj

\- Je sais mais c'est la convenance répondit Alec

\- Je voulais vous dire que j'ai proposé une affaire politique avec votre père révéla Raj

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Alec curieux

\- Je lui ai demandé la main de votre sœur avoua Raj

\- Je…Félicitation félicita Alec

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Raj

Camille vint les rejoindre en sautant sur Raj, elle sourit hypocritement. Elle voulait se marier rien que pour la fortune de Raj qui était plus riche que celui du mari de Maureen, elle lança un regard triomphant à son frère.

\- Il ne reste plus que toi à te marier, mais ne t'en fais pas tu auras quelqu'un se moqua Camille

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas ma très chère sœur sourit Alec

Il les laissa seul avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, il soupira longuement en rentrant dans sa chambre. Quelques jours plus tard le royaume célébra le mariage de Camille et de Raj, Robert était si fier que sa cadette se marie. Alec était heureux pour sa sœur,

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu rencontras quelqu'un souhaita Camille faussement

\- Je n'en doute pas ma sœur, j'espère que tu seras heureuse dans ton royaume espéra Alec

Camille fit un geste d'agacement, puis elle s'en alla avec son mari. Après le mariage de Camille, beaucoup de gens continuèrent de se bousculer au royaume pour voir Alec mais aucun ne voulait demander celui-ci en mariage. Robert se désespérait de voir que son fils ne se marierait pas un jour, il était sur son trône en méditant sur la possibilité d'un potentiel prétendant.

\- Père interpella Alec

\- Alec, comment vas-tu demanda Robert

\- C'est à toi que je devrais dire ça, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas demanda Alec

\- C'est juste que tu n'as aucune demande en mariage que ce soit d'un homme ou d'une femme soupira Robert

\- C'est rien que ça qui vous mets dans tous ses états comprit Alec

Son père le regarda confus, il s'approcha de son père et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas papa, les dieux vont répondre à tes prières au sujet de mon mariage rassura Alec

\- Que tes paroles soient entendues par Seelie mon fils souhaita Robert

\- D'ailleurs il y aura le festival de la déesse Lilith qui devra se faire dans quelques jours rappela Alec

\- Je sais, le royaume va faire le festival pour les louanges de la déesse de l'amour déclara Robert

Ce que ne savait pas Robert c'est que ses sujets avaient oublié le festival en l'honneur de Lilith, quelques jours plus tard le jour du festival Alec alla prier la déesse de l'amour.

\- Déesse permets-moi de rencontrer l'amour souhaita Alec

La prêtresse du temple le bénit et s'en alla après qu'il est donné son offrande, il se rendit dans son palais où tous les sujets venaient l'admirer.

\- Vive le prince Alexander, votre beauté est bien plus supérieure que celle de la déesse de l'amour cria un sujet

Alec allait protester quand tous dirent la même chose, les hommes et les femmes continuèrent de chanter les louanges d'Alec partout dans le pays. En haut dans le ciel Lilith était dans une colère noire,

\- COMMENT OSENT-ILS M'OUBLIER MOI LA DEESE DE L'AMOUR ET DE LA BEAUTE cria Lilith en renversant un vase par terre

Elle jeta son maquillage contre le mur, jeta des vases contre le mur. Les servantes avaient peur des foudres de leur maîtresse, celle-ci criait de rage en jetant tout ce qui lui passait par la main. Elle s'apaisa doucement en remettant l'ordre dans ses cheveux,

\- Ça ne va pas passer comme ça, ce petit idiot va le payer jura Lilith

Elle eut une idée en arborant un sourire de méchanceté, elle alla vers son miroir divinatoire. Elle vit un homme ailé dans le miroir,

\- Tu m'entends mon fils, ta mère a besoin de toi appela Lilith

\- J'arrive mère répondit l'homme ailé

L'homme vola jusqu'au palais de sa mère, il atterrit et haussa un sourcil devant les dégâts à l'intérieur. Il haussa les épaules en comprenant que sa mère avait eu une crise de colère, il rentra dans le salon de sa mère. Il s'inclina devant elle,

\- Mère vous m'avez fait appeler demanda son fils

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder son fils, un homme aux yeux verts-or en forme de chat. Sa peau était de la couleur caramel, c'est un homme tout à fait normal à part que derrière son dos il avait deux grandes ailes d'une envergure de 9 mètres avec un carquois de flèche avec un arc.

\- Approche mon fils demanda Lilith

Il l'approcha de sa mère et lui fit un baisemain,

\- Que se passe-t-il mère demanda son fils

\- Mon fils est-ce que ta mère est la plus belle de toutes les déesses réunies questionna Lilith

\- Bien sûr mère que tu es la plus belle de toutes les déesses réunies complimenta l'homme

\- C'est bien mon fils, je veux que tu te rendes sur terre, et tu tires une de tes flèches sur le prince Alexander d'Idris pour qu'il puisse tomber amoureux d'un homme aussi laid que possible ordonna Lilith

\- Comme vous voudrez mère répondit l'homme

\- Merci Magnus sourit Lilith

\- J'y vais mère déclara Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et regarda son fils prendre son envol pour partir, elle sourit d'une joie malsaine.

\- Quelle douce vengeance ricana Lilith

Pendant ce temps Robert désespérait de n'avoir aucune demande de mariage pour son fils et alla voir les prophètes du temple de Will dieu de la lumière et de la connaissance, un prophète avec les yeux bandés vint l'accueillir.

\- Que me vaut ta visite Roi Robert demanda le prophète

\- Pardonnez-moi prophète mais j'ai besoin de vos lumières répondit Robert

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? Est-ce que c'est au sujet de ton fils Alexander questionna le prophète

\- Oui, il n'y a aucune propositions de mariage pour lui. Aura-t-il un mari dans son futur proche demanda Robert

Le prophète ouvrit un pot ou de la fumée sortit, il respira la fumée.

\- Par-delà les collines d'une montagne, vit un serpent géant avec un appétit farouche. C'est lui qui sera l'époux de ton fils car c'est son destin prophétisa l'oracle

\- Impossible s'écria Robert scandalisé

\- C'est la volonté du dieu Will clama l'oracle

Robert préféra rentrer chez lui malheureux du destin de son fils, il alla dans sa chambre et le regarda endormi sur son lit. Il pleura silencieusement, le lendemain Alec se rendit au marché pour se changer les idées. Tous louèrent sa beauté ce qui l'irritait car il le mettait au dessus de la déesse de l'amour, il alla près d'une rivière. Il s'assit et soupira en ramenant ses genoux vers lui, Magnus vola au-dessus de la rivière et trouva le prince au bord de la rivière. Il prit son arc et mit sa main derrière son dos pour prendre une flèche mais il se blessa,

\- Ouch gémit Magnus

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Alec, son cœur se mit à battre pour lui. Il réalisa qu'il venait de tomber profondément amoureux de lui après s'être blessé avec ses flèches, il se rappela de l'ordre de sa mère et s'envola dans le ciel en refusant de faire tomber Alec amoureux d'un autre que lui. Celui-ci ne sachant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer rentra dans le palais, une servante vint vers lui et s'inclina.

\- Votre majesté, votre père vous demande informa la servante

Il hocha la tête et se rendit dans la salle du trône, il vit la tristesse de son père dans ses yeux.

\- Père vous m'avez fait demander questionna Alec

\- Oui mon fils, j'ai une triste nouvelle à t'annoncer renifla Robert

\- Quel est-elle père demanda Alec

Il laissa échapper un sanglot,

\- Par au-delà d'une colline de la montagne vit un serpent géant avec un appétit féroce, l'oracle m'a dit que ce serpent était ton futur mari pleura Robert

Alec se sentit comme tombé dans un gouffre, il cligna des yeux en réalisant qu'il était devant l'autel de la déesse de l'amour. Il ne souvenait plus de ce qui s'étais passer avant de se souvenir qu'il s'était enfuis du château après l'annonce de son père, il éclata en sanglots sur l'autel en maudissant son existence. Robert vint le trouver dans le temple,

\- Alec appela son père

\- Père, quel jeu cruel que les dieux jouent avec moi. Je voulais juste rencontrer l'amour et maintenant je vais mourir dévoré par un monstre sanglota Alec

\- Je te comprends mon fils, et je suis impuissant face à tes larmes consola Robert

Ils rentrèrent au palais cette nuit-là Alec eut du mal à s'endormir ayant des cauchemars, quelques jours plus tard le royaume fut triste d'apprendre la nouvelle pour Alec. Camille et Maureen apprirent la nouvelle et fut attristée pour leur frère, la veille de son départ Alec alla prier encore une fois à la déesse Seelie pour qu'elle lui accorde la vie sauve.

\- S'il vous plait déesse épargner ma vie demanda Alec

La statue qui représentait la déesse ne lui répondit pas, il fut accablé par le chagrin. Le lendemain Alec s'habilla de noir et fut conduit par son père sur la colline qu'avait mentionné l'oracle, Robert pleura tout son soûl en refusant de lâcher la main de son fils.

\- Ne t'en fais pas papa, je vais bien j'affronterai mon destin avec le sourire rassura Alec

\- Je regrette tellement mon enfant pleura Robert

Il embrassa pour la dernière fois son fils avant de s'en aller, Alec essuya ses larmes et fut effrayer en voyant le serpent géant venir vers lui. Un doux vent vint souffler ce qui l'emporta dans les airs en échappant au serpent, celui-ci l'emporta loin de la colline. Il atterrit devant un palais somptueux, des servantes sortirent du palais.

\- Nous vous attendions votre altesse déclara les servantes

Elles l'amenèrent dans le palais, il vit l'intérieur qui était fait de marbre et d'or. Elles l'emmenèrent prendre son bain et le vêtirent richement avant de lui servir des mets les plus exquis les uns que les autres,

\- Où est-ce que je suis demanda Alec

\- Vous êtes dans le palais de votre époux votre altesse répondit l'une d'elles

Il resta éberlué, arrivé le soir elles l'emmenèrent dans une chambre somptueuse. Il s'allongeait sur le lit dont les draps étaient fait de soie, il s'endormit fatigué par la journée épuisante qu'il avait eue. Au beau milieu de la nuit, il se réveilla en entendant un bruit, il se redressa et vit une ombre s'avancer vers lui.

\- Qui est là questionna Alec

\- N'aie pas peur Alexander, je ne te ferais jamais mal rassura une voix d'un ton velours

Il sentit que la personne se faufilait dans son lit et s'approcha de lui, il prit peur en croyant que c'était un monstre avant de sentir des mains englober son visage. Les mains étaient douces et chaudes,

\- N'aie pas peur de moi Alexander, je suis ton mari révéla la voix

Des lèvres douces vinrent se poser sur les siennes, les lèvres étaient douces et sucrées. Il respira l'odeur de bois de santal et de sucre brûlé, il répondit au baiser. Il posa sa main sur le torse de son mystérieux mari, celui-ci caressa son corps avec une extrême douceur. Il glissa sa main sur le dos de son amant, il sentit une bosse dans son dos. Il suivit la bosse avant de sentir des plumes, il prit peur soudainement en se figeant. Son futur mari ressentit sa peur, il le serra doucement dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime Alexander confessa son futur mari

Il se détendit sous la confession de son amant, il se glissa lentement vers son étreinte. Son mari le débarrassa de sa toge en l'embrassant sur chaque centimètre de sa peau, Alec gémit sous les douces lèvres de son amant. Sa main s'enroula sur son membre dressé, il le masturba. Il hoqueta de surprise quand les lèvres de son amant touchèrent son membre, il gémit de plaisir en agrippant les draps de soie. Son mari en profita pour le préparer avec amour et douceur, il relâcha le membre et revint l'embrasser. Il sentit les doigts continuer à bouger en lui délicieusement, son mystérieux amant les retira ce qui le fit gémir de frustration. Il l'entendit rire qui avait le même son qu'une clochette,

\- Patience mon amour, je vais t'aimer toute la nuit promis son amant

Il l'embrassa en s'installant entre ses jambes, il sentit la dureté de son amant. Il appréhenda le moment en se souvenant de ce que ses sœurs lui avaient dit, il prit peur soudainement. Son amant le serra délicatement comme une fleur,

\- Je vais y aller en douceur, si tu as trop mal on arrête susurra son amant

\- D'accord répondit Alec timidement

Il ouvrit les jambes pour accueillir son amant, il le sentit le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde. Il lâcha un cri de douleur, une larme vint rouler sur sa joue. Une langue vint recueillir la larme,

\- Je suis désolé mon amour s'excusa son mari

\- Ce n'est rien souffla Alec en lui caressa le visage

Il essaya de se détendre en caressant le visage de son mari pour essayer de le reconnaître, la douleur s'atténua doucement. Il bougea timidement ses hanches pour permettre à son mari de bouger, celui-ci ondula ses hanches doucement en lui pour ne pas le brusquer. Le prince gémit de plaisir sous les coups de son amant, il griffa son dos ce qui le fit gronder de plaisir. Il continua de bouger en essayant de trouver la perle de son amant, il entendit le cri d'Alec en comprenant qu'il avait réussi en frappant sur la perle. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir qui grandissait en lui sous le point culminant,

\- Je vais…Je…gémis Alec

\- Ne te retiens pas mon amour susurra son mari

Il se déversa entre eux, son amant continua de bouger en lui avant de se déverser à son tour. Il entendit un râle de jouissance et un bruit de vent, son mari s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassa avec douceur dans le cou. Il se retira ce qui le fit gémir de douleur, il le bascula sur le côté avant de le prendre dans ses bras

\- Je t'aime Alexander confessa son mari

Alec se blottit encore plus dans ses bras, il commença à somnoler sous les caresses de son amant.

\- Alexander, avant que tu t'endormes je voudrais te demander de ne jamais chercher à connaître mon visage est-ce clair demanda son amant

\- Oui répondit Alec

Il s'endormit sous la fatigue, le lendemain quand il se réveilla. Il crut un instant qu'il avait rêvé, il s'étira doucement avant d'avoir mal au rein, il remarqua des plumes sur le lit. Il les prit en se souvenant des deux bosses recouvert de plumes dans le dos de son mystérieux amant, il se mordit les lèvres. Il se leva du lit quand les servantes entrèrent dans la chambre pour s'occuper de lui, il prit un petit déjeuner copieux. Il déambula dans le château pour visiter avant qu'il tombe sur une grande bibliothèque qui contenait plusieurs livres qu'il n'avait jamais lus, il commença à les lire jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner avant reprendre sa lecture. Le soir arrivé il se rendit dans la chambre après avoir pris son bain, il s'installa sur son lit. Comme la veille il entendit du bruit avant de se redresser,

\- Est-ce que c'est toi mon bien-aimé demanda Alec dans la pénombre

\- Oui, c'est moi mon amour susurra son mari de la même voix que la veille

Il l'embrassa et le fit s'allonger pour lui faire l'amour avec encore plus de douceur que la veille, Alec était dans ses bras.

\- Alexander comme hier soir ne cherche jamais à voir mon visage demanda son mari

\- Entendu répondit Alec en s'endormant

Les jours passèrent Alec volait sur un petit nuage de bonheur, la journée il se prélassait dans les livres qu'il lisait et le soir il se laissait à l'étreinte de son mystérieux mari. Après qu'ils aient consommé leur union, ils discutèrent ensemble. Alec sourit en repensant à leur première discussion maladroite, qu'ils avaient eue. Il respira de joie en regardant les nuages, malgré le bonheur et l'amour que lui procurait son mari sa famille lui manquait terriblement. Il pensa à son père qu'il croyait avoir perdu son fils, le soir venu après qu'il ait fait l'amour avec son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda son amant

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Alec

\- Alexander dis-moi ce qu'il t'inquiète demanda son mari

\- Je pensais à ma famille surtout à mon père révéla Alec

\- Je comprends, ils te manquent n'est-ce pas questionna son mari

\- Oui, me laisseras-tu aller les voir demanda Alec

Un silence pesant vint s'installer sur la chambre,

\- Aimé interpella Alec

\- Très bien, tu pourrais aller les voir accorda son mari

\- Merci aimé remercia Alec en l'enlaçant

Il répondit à son étreinte, quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendit à Idris par le biais du vent comme la première fois. Tous le peuple furent surpris de le voir à nouveau, il entra dans le palais. Il vit son père sur son trône le visage illuminé,

\- Alec est-ce toi, j'espère que ce n'est pas un tour de Jonathan renifla Robert

\- Non c'est bien moi père ton fils Alexander consola Alec

Ils pleurèrent tous les deux, les deux sœurs d'Alec entrèrent dans la salle du trône et vit leur frère bien vivant. Elles se réfugièrent dans ses bras en pleurant, il les serra dans ses bras.

\- Comment a tu échappé à ce monstre demanda Robert

Son fils lui raconta son aventure de la brise jusqu'au palais de son mari, il se garda de dire ses nuit passionnées avec son mystérieux mari

\- Je vois mais je suis heureux que tu sois sain et sauf mon fils sourit Robert

Il sourit de joie et enlaça son père encore une fois, il alla converser avec ses sœurs sur la terrasse.

\- Alors raconte-nous comment ça s'est passé ta première nuit de noce demanda Camille hypocritement

Alec rougit furieusement devant la question de sa sœur, il se mordit les lèvres en se souvenant de sa première nuit avec son amant.

\- C'était parfait sourit Alec de bonheur

\- Comment ça tu n'as pas eu mal demanda Maureen en clignant des yeux

\- Si un peu mais il s'est excusé de m'avoir fait mal et il attendu que la douleur passe pour continuer, il a été attentifs et attentionné avec moi durant l'acte raconta Alec rouge de bonheur

Ses sœurs le regardèrent avec envie et jalousie, leurs nuits de noce avaient été un calvaire pour eux. Il leur raconta le palais où il vivait ce qui attisa encore plus leur envie, quand fut l'heure pour lui de partir .

\- Alec, est-ce que tu pourrais demander à ton mari si nous pouvons venir te voir à ton palais proposa Camille

\- Bien sûr, je lui demanderai ce soir répondit Alec

Il fut emporté par le vent et atterris devant le palais où les servantes vinrent l'accueillir, il prit son repas et son bain avant de se glisser dans son lit en attendant son mari. Il sentit les draps et le lit bouger sous un poids, il se retourna en souriant. Il l'accueillit en l'embrassant langoureusement, son mari lui fit l'amour passionnément encore une fois. Celui-ci lui prodiguait des caresses lentes sur son corps,

\- Ça été chez ton père demanda son mari

\- Oui, il était ravi de me voir en vie répondit Alec

\- Je suis heureux de te voir sourire de joie souffla son mari

\- A ce propos amour, mes sœurs peuvent venir ici demanda Alec

Dans l'ombre celui-ci le regardait en sachant que les sœurs de son amant étaient perfides et méchantes, il ferma les yeux avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- C'est d'accord mon amour, elles peuvent venir ici accorda son mari

\- Merci amour remercia Alec en l'enlaçant

Il l'embrassa avant de discuter à nouveau sur d'autres sujets, après qui lui ai fait promettre de ne jamais voir son visage Alec s'endormit. Quelques jours plus tard ses sœurs vinrent lui rendre visite, elles étaient émerveillées par la beauté et la richesse de leur frère.

\- Venez, je vais vous faire visiter proposa Alec

Il leur fit visiter son palais ce qui attisa leur jalousie et leurs méchancetés envers lui, ils c'était installés près d'une terrasse.

\- Dis-moi Alec, à quoi ressemble ton mari demanda Camille

\- Je ne sais pas, il vient toujours après que le soleil se soit couché répondit Alec

\- Tu nous dis que tu n'as jamais vu à quoi ressemblait ton mari lança Maureen

\- Exact, il m'a toujours dit de ne jamais regarder son visage répondit Alec

\- Il te dit ça car il s'est qu'il doit être le monstre avec qui tu es destiné à épouser conclue Camille

\- Non je ne crois pas ça réfuta Alec

\- Elle a raison tu sais, je suis sûr que c'est un monstre renchéri Maureen

Alec essaya de se convaincre de ne pas écouter ses sœurs mais une partie de lui se rappela des deux bosses recouvertes de plumes derrière le dos de son mari, Camille sortit une dague et lui mit dans les mains.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tue-le avant qu'il te dévore conseilla Camille

Alec raccompagna ses sœurs mais il fut terriblement troublé et eu peur de son mari sur le coup, le soir après s'être étreint il se leva doucement du lit et alluma une bougie. Il prit la dague que Camille lui avait donnée, il s'approcha du lit pour voir le visage de son amant mais à la lueur de la bougie il eut le souffle coupé en trouvant la beauté de son mari. Il réalisa que son amant était le dieu de l'amour Magnus, il contempla le visage endormi de son époux. Il ne remarqua pas la cire de la bougie qui s'écoulait lentement, une goutte de cire tomba sur Magnus. Il se réveilla brutalement en criant de douleur, il se tourna vers la source de la lumière et vit Alec avec la bougie et une dague.

\- TU M'AS TRAHI cria Magnus

\- NON PARDONNE-MOI s'écria Alec

Il prit son envol pour partir quand Alec relâcha la bougie et la dague pour s'accrocher à la jambe de son mari, Magnus s'envola et fit la sourd sous la supplication de son amant. Alec au bout d'un moment prit de fatigue à s'accrocher à la jambe de son époux tomba dans le vide, Magnus vit l'homme qu'il aimait tomber dans le vide. Il le secouru et le ramena sur terre, Alec s'accrocha à son cou.

\- Pardonne-moi, j'avais peur que tu sois un monstre. Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas sanglota Alec en le suppliant

Il l'embrassa en le laissant sur terre pour partir, le dieu se réfugia dans le palais de sa mère qui était absente. Alec sanglota de tristesse, il se releva de sa position et se dirigea vers la rivière.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi pleura Alec

Il se jeta dans la rivière, il se laissa traîner dans le fond de l'eau sans se débattre. La rivière fut pris de pitié devant le chagrin d'Alec et le ramena sur les berges, il cracha de l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

\- Laissez-moi mourir, je ne peux pas vivre sans Magnus sanglota Alec

\- Prince Alexander, ne pleure pas, je t'ai sauvé car tu peux récupérer ton amour. Il faut que tu le reconquières conseilla la rivière

\- Vous croyez que j'ai une chance de revoir mon amour demanda Alec en cessant de pleurer

\- Bien sûr prince Alexander, le dieu Magnus est juste fâché contre vous mais il vous aime toujours rassura la rivière

\- Je vous remercie remercia Alec

Alec commença à errer à la recherche de son amant, celui-ci était au temple de sa mère et souffrait de sa brûlure. Une mouette volait au-dessus et vit le dieu souffrir, il vola à toute allure vers la mer où Lilith était en train de prendre son bain.

\- Maîtresse appela la mouette

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Lilith en levant la main pour laisser la mouette se poser sur son bras

\- C'est au sujet de Magnus votre fils, il souffre d'une brûlure que lui a faite son époux le prince Alexander. Ils se sont mariés secrètement à votre insu maîtresse raconta la mouette

\- COMMENT s'écria Lilith

Elle se rendit dans son palais et trouva son fils en train de souffrir de sa brûlure, elle vint à son chevet.

\- DIS-MOI QUE TU N'AS PAS OSER EPOUSER CE PRINCE DONT JE T'AVAIS CHARGER DE LE FAIRE TOMBER AMOUREUX D'UNE PERSONNE LAIDE fulmina Lilith furieuse

\- Maman, pardonne-moi, je suis tombé amoureux de lui s'excusa Magnus en tenant sa blessure

\- JE REFUSE CE MARIAGE, IL VA ME LE PAYER ET QUAND A TOI MON FILS TU NE PARTIRAS JAMAIS D'ICI cria Lilith

Magnus n'eut pas le temps de protester que sa mère l'enferma dans sa chambre, pendant ce temps le prince se rendit dans le temple de Seelie pour se réfugier. Il entra dans le temple quand il fut stoppé par la déesse elle-même,

\- Je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec Lilith, alors je t'en prie mon enfant va-t-en déclara Seelie

Il s'en alla et alla vers un autre temple, la même chose se produit en se faisant chasser à nouveau. Lilith dans son palais cassa tout ce qui trouvait dans ses mains, une de ces servants vint la trouver.

\- Maîtresse, le dieu messager Azazel est là prévint la servante

\- Bien faites-le rentrer ordonna Lilith

Elle s'inclina et un homme entra en volant par ses chaussures volant, il lui fit un sourire charmeur devant elle.

\- Que me vaux ce plaisir de te voir demanda Azazel

\- Azazel, je veux que tu me ramènes le prince Alexander Lightwood ici demanda Lilith

\- Très bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais en tout cas je sens qu'il va souffrir grimaça Azazel en voyant les dégâts matériels dans la pièce

Lilith fit un geste agacé, il s'envola hors de la pièce à la recherche d'Alec. Celui-ci errait dans les environs, il se mordit les lèvres en arrivant bientôt dans une ville où se dressait le temple de sa belle-mère. Il commença à rebrousser chemin quand Azazel vint se poser près de lui,

\- Prince Alexander, on m'a chargé de t'escorter jusqu'au le palais de Lilith informa Azazel en faisant une révérence

Il se laissa guider par le messager des dieux, il arriva devant le palais de sa belle-mère et fut pris de peur. Il entra dans le palais, il fut émerveillé par la beauté du palais.

\- Ainsi te voilà cracha Lilith allongée sur un canapé en le regardant froidement

Il se mit à genoux devant sa belle-mère,

\- Je vous en prie, déesse laisse-moi voir mon mari supplia Alec

Elle fit un geste et la tristesse et l'inquiétude commencèrent à torturer Alec et le rouèrent de coups, elle stoppa d'un mouvement de main. Elle sourit perfide,

\- Je te laisserai revoir mon fils si tu réussis quatre épreuves défia Lilith

\- Très bien, j'accepte le défi accepta Alec avec une lueur d'espoir

\- La première épreuve est que tu dois trier plusieurs graines différentes en une soirée déclara Lilith

\- J'accepte le défi accepta Alec

Elle l'emmena dans une salle où une montagne de grains remplissait la pièce, elle lui rappela son engagement avant de le laisser dans la pièce. Il se mit à genoux en commençant à pleurer de chagrin en réalisant la tâche difficile que sa belle-mère venait de lui imposer,

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais sanglota Alec

Une fourmi qui passait entendue les sanglots d'Alec, il fut pris d'affection pour lui.

\- Cesse de pleurer, je vais t'aider en une soirée la tâche sera terminée rassura la fourmi

\- Merci remercia Alec

La fourmi appela ses compagnons et en une soirée, ils arrivèrent à aider Alec à trier les variétés de grains. Au petit matin Lilith entra dans la salle en souriant de victoire croyant que son gendre avait échoué, elle constata avec horreur que celui-ci avait réussi.

\- Bravo tu as réussi la première épreuve félicita Lilith

Il se réjouit en se disant qu'il allait voir enfin son mari,

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite mon cher gendre, il te reste trois épreuves que tu dois réussir si tu veux revoir mon fils signala Lilith

Il se reprit et écouta sa belle-mère pour la deuxième épreuve,

\- Voilà la deuxième épreuve, au-delà des montagnes vit les troupeaux de moutons enragés de la toison d'or, je veux que tu me ramènes leur laine déclara Lilith

\- Je le ferai accepta Alec

Il s'en alla et fut pris de chagrin en sachant que les moutons étaient dangereux en tuant tout mortel qui s'approchait d'eux, il alla se jeter dans la rivière voisine. Celui-ci fut ému par le chagrin du prince,

\- Prince Alexander, tant que le soleil de midi darde ses rayons, ces brebis sont possédées d'une espèce de rage. Tout mortel alors doit redouter les blessures de leurs cornes acérées, le choc de leur front de pierre, et la morsure de leurs dents venimeuses mais une fois que le méridien aura tempéré l'ardeur de l'astre du jour, que les brises de la rivière auront rafraîchi le sang de ces furieux animaux, tu pourras sans crainte gagner ce haut platane nourri des mêmes eaux que moi, et trouver sous son feuillage un abri sûr. Alors tu n'auras, pour te procurer de la laine d'or, qu'à secouer les branches des arbres voisins, où elle s'attache par flocons conseilla la rivière

Alec suivit le conseil de la rivière et put rapporter la laine à sa belle-mère, celle-ci fut encore irritée de voir la réussite de son gendre. Elle réfléchit à une épreuve encore plus dure,

\- Tu vas me rapporter l'eau du Styx au niveau de sa source déclara Lilith

Il croyait que tous étaient perdus car la source du Styx était gardée par des dragons, il commença à se lamenter quand l'aigle de Jonathan passa et l'entendit se lamenter.

\- Je vais te rapporter de l'eau du Styx proposa l'aigle

Il lui donna une fiole et l'aigle s'envola dans les airs, il fut reconnaissant envers l'aigle qui lui donna la fiole qui contenait l'eau du Styx. Il la donna à Lilith qui fut encore déçu de la réussite de son gendre,

\- Voilà ma dernière épreuve et si tu y arrive alors tu pourras enfin être réunis avec mon fils déclara Lilith

\- Dis-moi qu'el est la dernière épreuve demanda Alec avec une lueur d'espoir

\- Je veux que tu te rendes en enfer et que tu demandes à la déesse des Enfers Clary, une parcelle de sa beauté décréta Lilith

\- Entendu accepta Alec

Il commença à se lamenter sur l'épreuve que sa belle-mère lui avait donné et il se rendit vers une tour pour mettre fin à ses jours en sachant qu'il ne sera jamais réuni avec son amant, il était au bord de la tour.

\- Prince Alexander, ne fais pas ça tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour mettre fin à ta vie alors que tu prêt du but de revoir l'homme que tu aimes déclara la tour

\- Mais comment entrer aux enfers et ressortir vivant se lamenta Alec abandonnant tout espoir

\- Alors écoute-moi attentivement mes conseils conseilla la tour

Le prince se rendit aux enfers après avoir écouté les conseils de la tour, il donna à manger aux chiens des enfers, paya le passeur et évita les âmes de l'enfer. Il arriva devant la salle du trône du dieu de l'enfer et la déesse, il s'inclina devant eux

\- Mes hommages vos majestés, salua Alec

\- Que vient faire un mortel du monde des vivants dans le royaume des morts demanda le dieu des morts

Alec lui raconta toute son histoire et les épreuves de Lilith, la déesse fronça les sourcils et se leva pour partir avant de revenir vers lui avec un coffret en écrin.

\- Voici un coffret qui contient une parcelle de ma beauté révéla la déesse

\- Merci déesse remercia Alec

\- Maintenant pars d'ici et ne te retourne pas avant d'être sorti d'ici déclara le dieu

Il écouta le dieu de la mort et sortit des enfers, il marcha vers le palais de sa belle-mère quand il fut pris de curiosité en regardant le coffret en écrin.

\- Peut-être que si je regarde la parcelle de la beauté de la déesse Magnus me pardonnera déduit Alec

Il ouvrit le coffre et vit de la fumée en sortir, il inhala la fumée avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond semblable à la mort. Pendant ce temps Magnus se réveilla en se sentant guéri de sa blessure, il se leva du lit et pensa à Alec, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre discrètement avant de partir furtivement à la recherche de son amant. Il le trouva dans un sommeil, il le prit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Oh Alexander, tu as passé tant d'épreuve rien que pour me voir conclu Magnus

Il prit une de ces flèches et le piqua au bout de ses doigts, Alec se réveilla doucement et vit son mari devant lui. Il se jeta à son cou en pleurant,

\- Je t'aime et je suis désolé, pardonne-moi ne m'abandonne plus jamais mon amour. Je m'en veux de t'avoir trahis débita Alec en sanglotant

\- Mon amour consola Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

Il l'embrassa avec douceur, il essuya ses larmes.

\- Viens avec moi proposa Magnus en lui tendant la main

Il lui prit la main et s'envola avec lui, ils se rendirent au sommet du mont des dieux, Magnus demanda audience à Jonathan.

\- Que se passe-t-il et que fait un mortel ici questionna Jonathan

\- Votre majesté je voudrais vous adresser une requête, je voudrais qu'Alexander puisse boire l'ambroisie pour qu'il puisse devenir un dieu pour rester à mes côtés demanda Magnus en s'inclinant

\- Je vois souffla Jonathan

Il se gratta le menton en réfléchissant avant de sourire, il se disait qu'il pourrait toujours demander un service à Magnus plus tard.

\- Très bien j'accepte accepta Jonathan

Alec fut heureux et se jeta dans les bras de son amant qui le serra à son tour, plus tard Jonathan consulta tous les dieux pour célébrer le mariage de Magnus et d'Alec. Ils furent tendus en voyant Lilith dans la pièce,

\- Il va devenir un dieu mineur alors qu'importe déclara Lilith en haussant les épaules

Magnus donna l'ambroisie à Alec pour qui le boive, il le but et sentit la chaleur avant d'être glacé à l'intérieur. Derrière son dos la toge se déchira pour faire apparaître deux ailes de papillon, il reprit conscience dans les bras de son époux.

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec avec un sourire

Ils fêtèrent leur union avec les autres dieux, ils se rendirent dans leur palais. Magnus porta Alec dans ses bras en l'emmenant dans leur chambre, il le déposa délicatement sur le lit avant de le surplomber.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en lui caressant le visage

Magnus l'embrassa tendrement et le déshabilla doucement, il l'embrassa dans le cou en le serrant dans ses bras. Alec gémissait de plaisir sous les baiser et les caresses de son époux, il cria de plaisir quand celui-ci prit son membre en bouche, il agrippa les draps en bougeant ses hanches. Le dieu fit pénétrer ses doigts en lui et les fit coulisser doucement, il relâcha le membre et l'embrassa avec douceur. Il but les gémissements de son amant sous les glissements de ses doigts, et il retira ses doigts et le fit pénétra lentement. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, il haleta sous les coups de butoir de son mari. Il continua de bouger en lui, l'ancien prince enroula ses jambes autour de lui pour qu'il le pénètre encore plus en lui. Il cria de plaisir en sentant la jouissance monter en lui,

\- Je vais…Je…Je vais...gémit Alec

\- Ne te retiens pas mon aimé susurra Magnus en l'embrassant

Il jouit entre eux dans un cri de jouissance en ouvrant ses ailes de papillons dans son dos, son amant continua avant de serrer la mâchoire sous le resserrement du muscle interne autour de son membre. Il se déversa à son tour dans un gémissement rauque en écartant ses ailes derrière son dos, il s'effondra sur lui. Il se retira de lui et prit son mari dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Alec se blottit contre lui, quelques mois plus tard le nouveau dieu donna à son amant une fille qu'ils prénommèrent Rose. Ainsi mes chers amis le dieu de l'amour et son compagnon furent réunis pour l'éternité, on raconta encore leur histoire d'amour et sur ce je vous laisse. Oh si vous vouliez le savoir ce que sont devenus les sœurs perfides et méchantes d'Alec, eh bien elles ont été punis sévèrement par Lilith en les rendant laide à la mesure de leur méchanceté. Elles furent répudiées par la suite par leur mari respectif, le peuple d'Idris et Robert refusa de les accueillir ayant appris leur méchanceté envers Alec. Personne ne sait ce qu'elles sont devenus jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sur ce mes amis je vous laisse conter une autre histoire ailleurs comme le mythe d'Alec et de Magnus. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai le fic gagnant. Bisous glacées.**


End file.
